


When Science and Cooking Collide

by Lasvegas056



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasvegas056/pseuds/Lasvegas056
Summary: Alex invites Maggie over for dinner and domestic fluff ensues!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @takethelead for giving it a read and catching some grammatical errors!

Maggie wandered through the grocery store, glancing desperately around at the shelves searching for inspiration. Alex had invited her over for dinner and she had offered to bring dessert. So, here she was wandering aimlessly up and down the aisles. Should she make something? Buy something? She liked the idea of baking something for Alex—it seemed intimate, cozy, homey, but as she rounded the corner to the bakery she saw the perfect thing—tiramisu. It was perfect—special, rich, complex--a wonderful mix of flavors. 

She left the grocery store and began the ride over to Alex’s. Navigating to Alex’s had become almost second nature and she quickly found herself scanning the block looking for a place to park her bike. She tugged off her helmet, slipping it under her arms and grabbing the tiramisu from the back compartment in the other. She climbed the four flights of stairs quickly before landing in front of Alex’s door—taking a moment before she knocked to straighten her jacket and catch her breath. She was a little nervous. They’d hung out at each other’s apartments before and they’d eaten dinner together a handful of times but never at one of their apartments. And if she thought about it, no girlfriend had ever cooked for her before. She shook off the nerves and knocked. 

She heard quick shuffling and then there was Alex pulling the door open. The sight still rendered her speechless. 

“You coming in?” Alex’s voice pulled Maggie out of her thoughts and she mumbled “yes” and stepped into Alex’s apartment, pulling her in for a kiss.  _ God, how she loved how Alex smelled. How Alex felt underneath her fingers. How much she loved feeling her against her body. How she loved all of her. _

“So… you’re cooking?” she said, draping her jacket on the back of the bar stool before taking a seat at the counter. 

“I am. What’s in the box?” Alex replied nodding to the small box that Maggie had placed on the counter. 

“It’s for later,” Maggie said with a smile.  “So, what’s cooking?”

“Well, nothing just yet…” Alex said with a smirk. 

“Anything I can do?”

“Nope. Just sit. If you want, you can put on some music.”

While Maggie busied herself with creating a playlist, Alex resumed her chopping. She chopped the onions with such ease that Maggie couldn’t help but stare. Maggie was shocked to see the ease with which Alex moved in her kitchen—occasionally bopping her head to the music. It was absolutely adorable. Maggie wasn’t terribly surprised by Alex’s impressive knife work, she was Special Agent Alex Danvers after all. But she was surprised at the smells that began to waft through the apartment. 

Maggie craned her neck, desperate for a clue about what Alex was putting together. She resisted the urge to get up and peer over Alex’s shoulder while her back was turned. She figured she could probably get away with it but didn't want to risk getting caught. But soon enough she found her moment! Alex stepped away from the stove to fetch something from the bedroom and one of the pans started to lightly smoke and sizzle in a way that indicated it needed some sort of attention.

Maggie hesitated, not wanting to step on Alex’s toes. But on the other hand she didn’t want to let the food burn. Plus she was  so curious about what was causing all the fantastic smells! She padded over to the stove and stirred the pan, which she discovered held onions. Since she was over by the stove, she took stock of the other items on the stove and counter.

A pot of pasta water was sitting on a burner waiting to boil and onions and garlic were in the pan she was attending to. More impressively were the prep bowls carefully laid out on the counter. Meticulously chopped tomatoes were sitting in a bowl with fresh garlic and ribbons of basil. A bowl of freshly grated parmesan was pushed to the side of the counter. And Maggie gasped when her eyes continued her scan of the counter—Alex had made fresh pasta! Maggie was working on picking her jaw up off the ground when she felt Alex’s arms wrap around her waist and her chin rest on her shoulder.

“Thanks for stirring,” Alex said kissing Maggie’s cheek.

“I…Things were burning… I didn’t want anything to burn,” Maggie sputtered suddenly feeling an immense need to explain why she’d left her spot at the counter.

“Mags, thank you,” Alex said her eyes oozing with kindness and appreciation. “I’m grateful you made sure the food didn’t burn. You’re amazing. But now that the cat’s out of the bag, do you want to help?”

“Where do you want me, Chef Danvers?” Maggie said feeling her anxiety melt away. 

“Hmm. You were so good at stirring, why don’t you add the tomatoes to the onions. Just keep stirring until it starts to look like something you want to eat.”

As Maggie stirred the sauce, Alex worked on setting places on the countertop and opening a bottle of wine. Slowly the sauce began to thicken and Maggie snuck a taste while Alex was busy futzing with the place settings.  _ Holy shit! Who knew Alex Danvers could cook! _

Maggie was shocked! From the copious amounts of take out she’d seen Alex consumed she assumed that Alex couldn’t be trusted in a kitchen but this, this proved that assumption dead wrong!

Maggie broke the quiet silence that had enveloped the apartment, “I think the sauce is done.”

“Okay, then go ahead and add the extra basil that’s in the bowl and take it off the heat. I’ll start boiling water for the pasta.” 

While they waited for the water to boil, Alex poured two glasses of wine and they sat at the counter discussing their days. It wasn’t long before the water boiled and the fresh pasta cooked almost instantly. Alex expertly plated the pasta, being sure to wipe any excess sauce from the plate before placing it in front of Maggie. 

Maggie waited for Alex to serve herself before digging in. 

“Oh my god, Alex. This is AMAZING,” Maggie said with a mouthful of pasta. “Where... How did you learn to cook like this?”

Alex smiled. Enjoying seeing her usually confident girlfriend fall apart over a home cooked meal. 

“It’s easy really, it’s just science. All that same precision I use in the lab just applied differently.”

“God, you’re such a nerd.”

“Yup, but I’m your nerd.”

“Always.” 


End file.
